Is It Worth It
by rainboi
Summary: He was walking home deep in his thoughts when it happened. Is it all worth it? he asks himself afterwards.  Includes Yaoi.


**Title: **Is It Worth It

**Author: **Rainboi

**Pairings:** It's a secret.

**Rating:** Mature, just to be on the safe side. It's just cus words.

**Warnings**: It's Yaoi so if you don't like it don't read it.

**Summary:** He was walking home deep in his thoughts when it happened. "Is it all worth it?" he asks himself.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto no matter how much I wish it.

_**Is It Worth It**_

He was walking home after a day of training. As usual he was being stared at but he was used to it. He had been getting the stares for a few months now . The reason for it was because he, a male, had gotten together with another male. They got together a few months back,and of course it was a shock to everyone when they found out, but you aught to think that after six months people would stop staring.

Still he ignored them . 

He was walking down the street when an object came hurtling towards him. If it wasn't for his reflexes that had been engraved in his brain for years it would have hit him. He turned around to see who had thrown the object but by then the culprit had disappeared in a puff of smoke. He turned the other way to find a kunia embedded on the wall. A note was hanging from it. He tore the note from the kunia to read what it said.

" BURN IN HELL YOU FAG!!!!" 

_Great_ he thought as he stuffed the note in his pocket, _this is just what I needed._

It wasn't the first time that he got insulting notes. He had starting getting them as soon as every one knew of his relationship. Of course he only got notes because if any one tried to insult him to his face they would be dead before they finished. The insults weren't that bad and they didn't bothered him. For all he cared they could go fuck themselves. But he knew that they bothered his lover and he did care about that.

It was times like this he always wondered if it was all worth it. If it was worth falling in love with him and think they would be happy together only to find out that their problems would get worse. If it was worth all the insults and shit that they got and to be treated like crap. Not only that but was it worth the pain that his lover went through with these people. As much as his lover tried to hide it he new all the insults and treatment hurt him.

He had reached his home while thinking all of theses thoughts and was about to enter when he found another note on the ground. He bent down and picked it up only to find it was an envelope. He tore the envelope up and saw that inside was an note and two tickets. He read the note:

_"Hey there. I saw the incident that happened earlier. Sorry to say that I didn't see who threw the kunia. Anyways here's two tickets to a show you both might enjoy. Have fun"_

He looked at the tickets and put them inside his pocket along with the note and envelope. He was grateful for the tickets, really he was, but going to this show would mean that he would have to go out and going out meant that they would be seen by people who would continue to stare at them both. He didn't want that. He didn't want his lover to feel uncomfortable.

He grabbed his keys from his pocket and turned towards the door.

"I still wonder if it is all worth it," he muttered as he opened the door and steping inside only to find his lover on the couch sleeping.

In the instant that he saw his lovers peaceful sleeping face he knew the answer.

It was worth it. It was worth all the crap and bullshit he had to go through just to be with him. With the person that he loved the most. 

He walked over to him and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Wake up," he said.

"What?" his lover answered half asleep.

He looked at his lover's face before smiling and saying "I love you."

His lover looked at him in surprise before answering with a 'I love you too'.

He smiled again. "Hurry up" He said standing up, "were going to see a show."

His lover looked at him with surprise again before standing and heading towards the bathroom.

He looked at him once again before thinking, _Yes it really is worth it._

_**Owari**_

**A/N:** Any ways I wrote this story because in all of the yaoi that I have read, every one is okay with two guys getting together. I just wanted to say that this is not true. Now don't get me wrong because I do like yaoi but I used to have a homosexual friend, and this happened to him. We were walking from school to the bus stop when some guys just started throwing rocks at him and calling him names. Of course we didn't do any thing because we would have gotten in trouble. 

So any ways, yes I know that I did't mention any names but that was just because I want this story to be for all yaoi couples and not just for a specific one. I just used Naruto because I read more of their yaoi.XD 

I hope you like my story. 


End file.
